


【囚徒/休吉】中年恋爱实录

by celebrimbor78



Category: Prisoners (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrimbor78/pseuds/celebrimbor78
Summary: 囚徒之后的故事





	【囚徒/休吉】中年恋爱实录

一切都恰到好处，Keller又为自己的空杯子加了半杯酒，抬手将联盟比赛球迷的呐喊声调低。明天是星期六，Ralph留在学校复习考试，这周的工作日Anna在她妈妈家住，周末他的天使要和他一起过，唯一不妙的是他的假释官Loki半个身子软在他身上，猫科动物般发出舒服的呼噜声，手里还捏着刚刚空掉的杯子。

“Loki，”Keller捏住他的下巴轻轻摇晃，“你醉了。”

Loki脑袋在他肩膀上滚了两遭，嘴里叽里咕噜不知在说什么，他把耳朵凑过去，谁成想Loki正在这时挥手想要将他推开，若非Keller躲闪及时，Loki这一下就要招呼到他脸上了。

Loki高声道：“我没喝醉！”

Keller笑了起来，Loki不过是多喝了几杯伏特加瘫软在沙发上了，上次他目睹到这么轻易醉倒的还是毕业舞会上的漂亮姑娘。Keller关掉电视从沙发上站起来，朝闭眼睡觉的Loki拍拍手，揶揄道：“啤酒与比赛之夜提前结束了，排队也该散场了，乖乖去睡觉的才是好孩子。”

沙发上的人胡乱朝噪音来源挥挥手，皱起眉毛往沙发内蹭了蹭，Keller瞅准时机捉住了他的手，不顾Loki的反抗将他一把拉起，扶着他向卧室走去。

Loki家和他原来的家差不多大，主卧和给他的客卧都在二楼，他自打假释归来就一直在Loki家借住。Keller入狱两年后妻子向他提出了离婚，她糟糕的精神状态让他清楚绑架事件的阴影仍在一家人屋子上空盘旋，Keller没有低头挽留。他深知，如果绑架案不曾发生，他们被祝福过的婚姻定会获得长久的喜乐，然而恶魔降临，撕碎了他们平静的生活，将两个灵魂投入火中炙烤。在那地狱的一周内Keller选择主动出击，他妻子失去了他的支撑，只能从瓶瓶罐罐的药物中寻找片刻的宁静。

那场灾难两年后Anna仍未有好转的迹象，Ralph探监的次数屈指可数，至于Grace，大火早就烤干了他们的爱情，Keller终究接受了这个事实，他的家庭正不可挽回得走向分崩离析，而与两年前不同的是，这次他束手无策。

在Grace带走Keller签字后的离婚协议书的第二天，Keller见到了Loki。两年的时光令受创的Dover一家愈发黯淡，却并未在Loki身上留下明显的痕迹。他头发一丝不苟，警服内衬衫扣到最上面，一双大眼睛平静地看着他，依旧有着标志性的眨眼动作。Keller惊讶的表情似乎取悦到了他，Loki轻轻笑了一下，开口道：“Keller，最近还好么？”

宾夕法尼亚的秋天早染寒意，Loki的脸颊和鼻尖微微泛红，Keller怔怔地立在原地，忽然想到那个暴雪将至的寒冬里是Loki听到了他的哨声，现在又是他站在了他面前。

在那之后Loki每个月都会去看他一次，这总会成为那个月Keller最开心的一天。他们聊天的内容实际上非常公式化，多是Loki先向他讲述Anna和Ralph的近况（他怕伤了Keller的感情，很少主动提起Grace），接着回答Keller有针对性的提问，最后再讲一讲他乏善可陈的日常生活：警局内他经手的一件件案子。

一开始是Keller要求Loki讲给他听的，Loki有些犹豫，因为他认为Keller对此不过是礼貌式的好奇，但很快他就发现，Keller是真心喜欢听这一部分。首先Loki确实是个优秀的警探，常人难以发现的事件之间的联系总是逃不出他的眼睛；第二点也是更重要的一点是，Keller发现聊工作会让Loki兴致勃勃，即使他很少在表情上显露出来，而Keller享受这种变化。Loki在Anna的抚养权的商讨中帮了Keller大忙，第四个年头时Keller获得假释，而得知Loki是自己的假释官大概是他这四年内最愉快的事。

房子被Grace卖了，她带着Anna去了隔壁城市，因为假释条例Keller不能离开小镇，他重新做起了木匠活。生活在一个偏远小镇的好处是你的左邻右舍深知你的为人，不会因为几年牢狱对你避而不及，更何况四年前Dover家的绑架案闹得满城风雨，媒体舆论激进地为他展开辩护，所以当Keller归来时，他轻易地找到了一份体面的工作，没有变成流浪汉。

Keller在住了两周汽车旅馆后，敲响了Loki家的大门。他在等待Loki开门时反复在脑内排演Loki拒绝的画面，也想好了用来自卫的理由。他准备在Loki反对时假装发脾气抱着胳膊说，Loki，我们不是好朋友么，我怕你一个人住着孤独，然后他脑子里的Loki就会说：去你的，我这样过了二十多年了，你以为你是谁？

门很快就开了，Loki给了Keller一个大大的拥抱，这是自Keller离开监狱以来他们第一次见面。Keller的衬衫上没有一丝褶皱，勾勒出他完美的肌肉线条，他修了胡子，剪了头发，显然是认真梳洗了一番，看起来居然比四年前更精神。他如此打扮不为别的，只是因为第一次Loki将他从暗道中救出时，他浑身是血、情况危急，第二次Loki去监狱里探问他，他须发杂乱、身着囚服，都不是什么美好形象。但这次不一样，这次是他主动去找Loki，就像Loki每次都能让事情有个完美的结尾，Keller也不想把它搞砸——谁不想要个干净整洁的同居者呢？

Loki当然不知道他这番小心思，他倚在门框上打量了他一番，开口道：“你年轻帅气的像个大学生，Dover先生，你拖到现在才来看我，是不是一直在忙着回去来一场校园浪漫爱情故事？”

“Loki，你要知道，”Keller被他逗笑了，“不是所有人都有胆子私下见他们的假释官。”

“有道理，”Loki也笑了，“我得把你看紧了，不然勇敢的Keller还不得犯下惊天大案。”

除去不大的地下室外，Loki家有两层，被他收拾的很干净。主卧里要乱一些，Loki在他床头堆了不少书，大多是关于神秘学，Keller全部都没听说过，但他想Loki日后会讲给他听。Keller默默为自己看中了那间小一些的客房，就在主卧旁边，不大，但是十分整洁。

出乎Keller意料的是，Loki在厨房内表现上佳，他为他们煎了两块肉排，做了土豆泥，Keller很喜欢上面淋的肉汁。他们聊了Keller这两周的生活，他工作的薪资不错，闲暇时也会和原来一样做一些木匠功；接着他们谈到Anna抚养权的问题，Keller认为Grace每月只让Anna来一个周末实在难以接受，Loki说这几年来他和Grace成了朋友，也许他可以尝试为他争取父亲的权利；最后，和狱中一样，Keller又问起了Loki的工作，Loki皱起眉，说吃饭时不适合讲，但他坚持要听，Loki只好将起那个连环杀手，他刻意隐去了对案发现场的描述，Keller却咽不下嘴里的肉了。

“我说了这会有点恶心。”Loki注意到他的反应，不满地截住话头。

“你说过，是我自己非要听的，”Keller喝了一大口啤酒，试图冲洗掉嘴里的肉味，“不用管我——那个人在墙上画了个什么？”

“六芒星，她召唤恶魔呢。”Loki冷淡地瞥了他一眼，收起将桌上的空盘子走向厨房，Keller偷偷将最后一小块牛排倒入垃圾桶，端着盘子去找他。以往都是Grace做饭他洗碗，而Loki的厨房里摆着个洗碗机，Keller一时有些无措。

“看来厨房里不需要我了。”

Loki耸耸肩，从冰箱里拿出两听啤酒递给Keller，说道：“看球赛么？”

周末的下午电视上往往有联赛比赛的直播，四年果然足够漫长，Keller在发现他说不出他主队球员名字后，因此对比赛失去了兴趣。Loki似乎有心事，他并没有看电视屏幕，时不时审视地看向Keller，这令后者摸不着头脑。Loki无意识般小口小口地喝完了他那听啤酒，他曾说过自己酒量不大，Keller现在可以保证这是真的，他亲眼看到Loki脸上短时间内泛起了大片红晕。

“Loki，”Keller饶有兴趣地看着他，“别告诉我你已经醉了。”

“我没有。”Loki转过脸瞪他，手里还抓着那听啤酒。Loki的嘴唇很好看，甚至可以说是可爱，也许它有些薄，但猫一样上翘的嘴角实在为他增色不少，如果Loki有一分喜悦，那当他微抿薄唇时，就会显出四分喜色；他的鼻子更是挺拔，他的侧脸因此拥有了黄金切割般的完美线条；他的黑发茂密柔顺，服帖地被他固定住，偶尔会垂下几缕，懒洋洋地散在额前；最值得称道的还是他那双好看的眼睛，那是透亮的蓝色，或许还杂着零星的绿，Keller说不清楚，那颜色像海，像湖，带着深深的静谧，是他见过最好看的眼睛。

现在这双眼睛正迷茫地、探寻地看着他，Keller看见了自己的倒影。

“你喜欢这里么？”Loki忽然发问。

Keller猛然回神，点头道：“当然。”

“Grace说她把房子卖了。”Loki停住了，等Keller接话。

“是的，”Keller看着他，“我被汽车旅馆赶了出来，在大桥下住了一周多。”

Loki眨了下眼睛：“这解释了为什么你身上有刺鼻的味道——撒谎！你刚刚说过你过得不错。”

“我过得不错？”Keller反问道，“我可没这么想过。”

Loki不说话了，他以一种十分放松的姿势倚在沙发上，侧头看着Keller，抬起一只手握住Keller手腕。他的手在抖，因为酒精，更可能是因为紧张，他的眼睛睁得大大的，像一只受惊的猫。酒是个好东西，Keller想，他回握住Loki的手，长满老茧的指腹轻轻滑过对方手指上的纹身，Loki的手下意识回缩，却没有逃走。

“为什么？”

“不为什么，”Keller看着他，“没有地方住难道不够糟么？我已经准备去领社会救济啦。”

“不用，”Loki立刻接道，“我家很大，你可以一起来住。”

Keller凑过去吻了他。他在Loki嘴角处温柔地蹭着，动作很轻柔，Loki顺从地打开牙关，Keller立刻接受了这个邀约。他们唇舌交融，发出啧啧水声，Keller确实是个接吻高手，Loki被吻地气喘吁吁却不认输，另一只手抓着Keller的领子笨拙地回应着，不让他离开。

“你醉了。”Keller将Loki衬衫的扣子解开，轻轻吮吻着他的脖颈，Loki被他胡子扎的发痒，挣扎着转动脖子想避开他，Keller惩罚性咬了他锁骨，然后捞起他的手指，一一吻过上面小巧的纹身。

“我当然醉了，”Loki轻轻喘息着，“不然我就要后悔了，假释官不该和他看管的犯人搞到一起。”

“没错，”Keller冲他笑，“那我真是摊上了一个糟糕透顶的长官，你真的，太糟糕了。”

第二天Keller就将自己的行李搬到了Loki的客房里，以冰箱里的爱尔兰黑啤为进攻的号角，Keller的东西占领了Loki的房子，两个人的同居生活就此开始。知情的朋友无不万分惊讶，要知道Loki本就是个拒人于千里外的冷淡性子，四年的监狱生活也将Keller打磨地更加糙砾，现在的他们能和睦相处本就是个奇迹，他们两位却展现出令人惊叹的契合度。

Grace对Loki一直心存感激，抚养权的谈判进行的格外顺利，Anna每隔两周就能在Keller这里住一周，只是她的教育问题还需要继续商讨，Ralph已经不是个孩子了，两方都更尊重他自己的意见，而无论是他母亲那边还是Keller与Loki组成的新家庭，他都接受良好。

命运兜兜转转一圈，似乎又回到了原处。之后的三年，Keller又辗转换了几个工作，Loki依旧忙着侦破各类案件，他们格外享受周末，尤其是有Anna在的周末。Keller总会变着法地带他们出去玩，比如这次他和Loki商议好要带她去加州的迪士尼，作为小女孩十二岁的生日礼物。

今天Loki将追查了一周的罪犯绳之于法，把发布会和文书报告通通丢给别人，赶出了一个与Keller的二人世界，结果自己先喝醉了。Keller将他抱上床，帮他脱下衬衫，Loki一直皱着的眉头舒缓开来，在睡梦中朝他露出一个笑。

明天先接上Anna再去机场，Keller想，佛罗里达的阳光海滩在等着他们。


End file.
